The Disadvantages of Sleeping with a Werewolf
by sunshinenorcas
Summary: Bella discovers that sharing a bed with a werewolf is not the easiest thing in the world. Its not dirty, really


**Title:** The Disadvantages of Sleeping with a Werewolf  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Characters/Pairings:** J/B  
**Short summary: **Bella discovers that sharing a bed with a werewolf is not the easiest thing in the world. (Its not dirty, really)  
**Any warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.  
**  
**

This is the first Twilight thing I've written, ever. If you see things to fix and want to beta, I will love you forever, no joke.

**I understand that Ed/Bella is canon. However that is not my ship.  
Please respect that and me, and don't flame.  
Thank you **

* * *

**The Disadvantages of Sleeping with a Werewolf**

The summer heat was sticky and oppressive. Isabella Black was still amazed that her home, so cold and rainy during the nine months out of twelve, could get so warm during the other three. The change was nice, but only during the daytime when she could sit on her front porch, drink iced tea, and maybe chase her half wild children down the lane. (Twins. Why was it she got 'blessed' with twins?) However, the warmer weather did have its disadvantages in the bedroom, namely being overheated by her husband, Jacob.

Irritated, she kicked her thin sheet to the bottom of the bed (All the other, similarly light-weight bed clothes had already found their way to the floor) and edged as far away from Jacob as humanely possible, but his body heat still managed to make her feel sweaty and claustrophobic. Shooting him a grumpy glare that he couldn't see, she crossed her arms and huffed pointlessly. She knew when she married him that his internal body temperature was a steady 105 degrees. Most of the time, it didn't bother her. The heating bill was minimal, and it was her favorite thing to lie in her bed, reading, with her kids curled up by her with Jacob's warmth at her back.

_Ah, bliss..._

Trying desperately to imagine herself in a snowy ravine, she distantly heard Jacob snort in his sleep and felt the springs of the bed squeak...

_Uh-oh..._

...and then felt Jacob's arm fall heavily across her chest, expelling her breath in one gasp, and replacing her snowy ravine with a desert.

Bella tried to shrug his arm off, but he was like a large, overheated dog... impossible to move.

"This is ridiculous," she finally hissed, "Jacob... get off!"

Firmly placing her foot against his ribs, she kicked him as hard as she could. Grunting, he rolled off of her... and then slowly but surely he started to go off the bed. Bella braced herself for the inevitable impact.

KA-THUNK!

Jacob hit the floor with enough force; Bella felt the legs of her bed leave the floor for a moment before slamming into the ground. Two other thumps told her the kids bed had gone airborne as well. She listened carefully but the lack of the smell of sulfur told her they were still asleep, but not for long. They were hard sleepers, like their father, but Bella bet that it wouldn't be too long before two wiggling toddlers crawled into her bed.

She scooted over to Jacob's side, sheets still warm under her belly, and looked to the floor. Her husband, Jacob, was blinking blearily at her.

"Whuzzup?" he yawned. "Somethin' happening?"

"You're what's up," she hissed back at him, trying to keep her voice down. "You're way too hot!!"

Jacob sat there for a moment, a slow grin spreading across his face, and Bella sensed the joke coming before it even touched his lips.

"Well, now that you mention it..." the rest was cut off by the pillow hitting his face.

"My god, you are such a teenager." Bella groaned, flopping back onto the bed with a roll of her eyes. "But really, the 105 degree thing, when it's summer... it's not working. It's hot enough without you turning the place into a sauna."

She couldn't see his face, but she imagined his smile. "You like me in the winter..." he half whined, half teased.

"You don't melt me in the winter!"

"I melt you all the time sweetheart. Its my charming smile."

Bella groaned and covered her face with a pillow. "Oh my god, why did I marry you?"

"Easy, I bring a whole new meaning to the word 'hot."

She smiled at that one. "Only in the winter Jake, only in the winter."

He sighed as the door opened. "Do you want me to go to the couch?"

She spared from answering for the moment as a dark haired bombshell hit her square in the chest, knocking her flat on her back. For the second time in the past few minutes, Bella felt the air leave her lungs in one gasp. "Oof!" She heard Jacob give a similar gasp and guessed that their second twin had jumped on him in a similar fashion. For being so small, they could certainly pack a punch...

"What was that crash?" Her twin, the girl Grace, asked, huge brown eyes boring holes through her mother. Both twins had inherited her pale skin, but they had a shade of russet that she lacked and envied. They had her eyes though, which made her feel better, and Jacobs jet black hair. Grace had insisted hers be cut short to match her twins, and they delighted in confusing newcomers as to which twin was which. They were always disappointed though, when their parents could tell them apart with ease. It was easy... Josh's hair had a bit more curl than Grace's, and Grace's nose was just a tad wider but other than that, dressed in similar clothing and silent, it was almost impossible to tell one from the other.

"Yeah," Her son, Josh, said, bringing her back to reality, "It made the bed fly up."

"That would have been your father," Jacob groaned, sitting up and spilling a giggling Josh to the ground, "Falling off the bed."

"Why didja fall Dad?" Josh asked, tugging his dads t-shirt.

Jacob sent Bella a sly look from underneath his bangs. "Well, it was your mother... she's a frightening sight at night..." He batted away the pillow that she threw at him. Laughing, he shook his head. "Honestly, I was rolling over in my sleep and I fell. Nothing big, go back to bed."

"Ahhhhhh, nooooo!" the twins chorused.

"Ahhhhh, yes." He answered back, scooping up Josh before slinging a giggling Grace over his shoulder and heading out the door. Bella could hear him place the twins in their beds and the soft tone of his voice, presumably telling them to stay in bed, good night, and that he loved them. Bella smiled, he was big softie for his kids (and his wife) no matter how tough he acted.

After a second, loud 'Good night!', Jacob appeared in the doorway and sat at the end of the over sized bed, careful to keep as far away from Bella as he could.

"So, do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight?" he asked sincerely.

Bella shook her head and smiled, "No, it's fine." Sighing in mock resignation, she flopped back on the bed. "I guess I can stand it."

Smiling, Jacob stretched out alongside her, still being careful not to touch her. "You guess you can?"

"I guess I can," she repeated, scooting closer to him and closing her eyes. "'Cause after all, you make up for it in the winter."

She heard his low chuckle as she drifted off, and felt the warm hand barely touch her face as she finally drifted off to sleep.

"You know I'll always keep you warm…"

My eyes shot open and I couldn't remember where I was for an instant. All that I recognized was that it was small, dark and incredibly warm. I could hear a storm and it slowly came back to me. Newborns, Victoria, werewolves, the Cullens... the battle that would ensue the next day.

"God," I groaned. "Why couldn't have that been my dream?"

"What dream?" a voice croaked into my ear. Jacob, of course. I had almost forgotten he had wrapped himself around me in an effort to keep me warm. No wonder my dream had been so hot.

I felt a blush as I remembered the specifics, us together with children, as I stammered. "My dream. It's nothing. Go back to sleep..."

"No, I'm awake now. What do you wish was your dream?"

I felt my eyes grow heavy, Jacobs warmth was getting to me again... in a strange way, I knew what a burrito must feel like, all wrapped up in warmth. It was nice.

"This... situation," I knew in my haze, I probably sounded like an idiot, "Because in my dream... it was warm. Not a freaking blizzard."

Jacobs soft laugh was the last thing I heard as I drifted off again, and I felt push my hair back from my forehead.

"You know I'd always keep you warm."

fin


End file.
